


dead hearts

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she kisses him he kisses right back, doesn’t even hesitate. His hand finds her waist and pulls her close, and Elena is happy to oblige to his touch, resting her fingers splayed out on his thin shoulder, her other hand fisting his hair. He kisses like he’s never been kissed before, like he doesn’t know what he’s doing – but he’s probably just putting on a show, trying to make her comfortable. He tugs gently at her bottom lip, tilts his head to the side, and they fit together with ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dead hearts

Jeremy tastes like home feels. There’s something about him, with his short cropped hair and thick fingers and crooked smile. Something that keeps Elena feeling warm, seeing light, even when the night goes pitch dark and the animals outside begin to shiver.

When she kisses him he kisses right back, doesn’t even hesitate. His hand finds her waist and pulls her close, and Elena is happy to oblige to his touch, resting her fingers splayed out on his thin shoulder, her other hand fisting his hair. He kisses like he’s never been kissed before, like he doesn’t know what he’s doing – but he’s probably just putting on a show, trying to make her comfortable. He tugs gently at her bottom lip, tilts his head to the side, and they fit together with ease.

When she climbs onto his lap, she begins to wonder what their mother would think.

-

If death is a curse then life, the opposite, should be a blessing. But for Elena and Jeremy, life and death are often holding hands, brushing fingers, and making promises to each other.

His voice echoes through her head, a reminder of everyone that he’s lost.

“I need my sister.”

Unfortunately, his only sister was driven into a lake and left for dead because she couldn’t imagine how painful it would be to go to another funeral, to watch Jeremy’s eyes glaze over with the loss. She didn’t want to bargain for another life with the gods she didn’t really believe in.

So she gave up her own.

It’s all or nothing.

-

Now his eyes are glassy, his lips red, and Elena wants to devour him. He’s powerful now, and could kill her if he wanted to. She lays herself out for him like a valuable prize, and he kisses her temple and breathes her in, never complaining. Jeremy loves her now more than ever, takes care of her with every touch and she tries to do the same. Now he kisses with more reverence and sometimes she thinks he’s going to refuse to let go. But his hands, his arms – they are firm but gentle, and when their mouths collide it’s with nothing but hunger.

Who’s faster? Who’s more powerful? He may not have a weapon in his hands but she wears a thin silver chain around her neck and he could choke her to death, or snap her neck, and she wouldn’t know any better. And she would never wake up, if he didn’t want her to. He could bury her underground and never dig her up.

The thought of it is terrifying, yet it never makes her want to walk away.

Jeremy presses her close, chests flush together, and Elena pretends like she’s not taking a risk. For now.


End file.
